


They Will Never Listen

by Nugiha



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, COVID-19, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Quarantine, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Bella and other students from Forks High are quarantined inside the school during the pandemic.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: They Will Never Listen  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16 and everyone from Twilight(with the exception of Carlisle and Esme) are either 16 or 17. For story purposes; the 'history' of Twilight has been changed, Carlisle and Esme work at Fork High, Just about everyone else attends Forks High.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Bella and other students from Forks High are quarantined inside the school during the pandemic.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any pairing(s) will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Cheney…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Peter Cheney...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Charlotte Cheney...Vera Farmiga

One morning Jari Cheney went to school. Forks High. At lunchtime, there was an announcement over the intercom calling all students into the auditorium. Jari got a seat with classmates Bella Swan, Zafrina, Benjamin, and Nahuel. The principal stood on the age with an official from the government at his side. Forks High was being put under Quarantine due to the Covid-19 pandemic. Corona Virus. Several students had been testing positive recently. They didn't want the virus transmitted to the rest of the city. The school would be the new "home" for all students for an indefinite amount of time. Life as they knew it was over.

Clothes, food, and other supplies would be delivered by the government. In the meantime the students would be confined in the school until it was deemed safe. After the announcement Jari grabbed his camera and walked out of the cafeteria. He took photos of anything and everything. Jari walked into the hallway and saw Bella's boyfriend Edward Cullen making out with a girl named Lauren. He snapped a photo. Jari then slipped away before anyone could see him and found Benjamin and a classmate named Riley in the locker rooms. 

"Benjamin, I need to talk to you." Jari said. 

"Is this private? Because I can leave if you want." Riley replied. 

"It's okay Riley. I just saw Edward making out with Lauren." Jari admitted. 

"Bella's boyfriend? Just when I thought he couldn't be a bigger douchebag." Benjamin scoffed.

"What are you going to do?" Riley wondered.

"We have to tell Bella the truth." Jari said. 

Riley, Benjamin, and Jari told Bella about Edward cheating on her. Bella broke up with him, she also ended her friendship with Lauren by punching the other girl in the face. Lauren's other friends Mike, Tyler, Angela, and Jessica tried to remain neutral. But they were closer to Bella and Jari and associated more with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title:They Will Never Listen  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16 and everyone from Twilight(except Carlisle and Esme) are either 16 or 17. For story purposes; the 'history' of Twilight has been changed, everyone is human.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary:  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any pairing(s) will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> 

Lauren became persona non grata amongst everyone. Jari looked within himself, he wanted to see if there was something inside that felt bad for the fellow teen but couldn't find anything. One week later Jari was eating Indian food in one of the classrooms with Rosalie and Leah. The three of them heard crying coming from the nearby locker rooms. Neither Rosalie and Leah seemed to care and continued eating. Jari exchanged himself from the girls. He headed into the locker rooms and there was Lauren curled up in a ball on the floor whilst crying her eyes out. 

Jari sighed and crouched down next to Lauren. He placed a tentative hand on her back to comfort her. Though he was pretty sure that Bella would be pissed, Jari had to push that feeling to the side. 

"Lauren are you okay?" Jari asked. 

"Jari you're friends with Bella. Why are you in here trying to console me?" Lauren questioned. 

"We're going to be quarantined in the school for who knows how long? We can't avoid each other forever." 

"I'm pregnant." 

"Edward? Does he know?" Jari wondered.

"He doesn't need to know. It's my body and I'm not keeping it." Lauren answered.

"I know everyone thinks you're a slut but screw them. Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Jari asked.

"I don't want a mother in high school. Once my mind's made up, there's no changing it." Lauren said. 

Lauren and Jari had never been the best of friends. But he helped Lauren cover up the pregnancy. They soon went to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was not only a teaching assistant but happened to the town's doctor. Lauren had the abortion. While she recovered Esme and Jari supported her since she had no one else. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: They Will Never Listen  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16 and everyone from Twilight(with the exception of Carlisle and Esme) are either 16 or 17. For story purposes; the 'history' of Twilight has been changed, Carlisle and Esme work at Fork High, Just about everyone else attends Forks High.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Bella and other students from Forks High are quarantined inside the school during the pandemic.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any pairing(s) will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Cheney…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Peter Cheney...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Charlotte Cheney...Vera Farmiga

Jari played a game a chess one afternoon with Sam, Paul, and Jared. In the middle of the game Paul made an excuse of needing the bathroom and left. Once the taller boy was out of earshot, Sam commented that Paul had been disappearing alot lately. It was a surprise that Paul had even agreed hanging out with them. Jari couldn't help but agree. The only person that Paul hung out lately was Emmett. Emmett and Paul were best friends. The former claimed to not to notice anything strange going on with Paul. Jari decided to talk to his friend alone and headed for the bathrooms. But Paul wasn't there. Jari realized that Paul had lied.

But now came the question of where his friend actually was. Jari heard noises coming from under one of stairways and followed the sound. He had found Paul underneath with what looked to be "Acid" in front of him. Jari went to leave but Paul caught the smaller boy's wrist. 

"Jari what are you doing here?" Paul asked. 

"Paul the better question is what are you doing?" Jari asked. 

"This isn't what it looks like." 

"It looks like you're dropping acid." 

"It's the quarantine man. I needed to do something to take the edge off. Please don't tell anyone." Paul justified. 

Jari refused to keep the drugs a secret. He and Paul argued back and forth over drugs not being good for his friend. Jari tried to take the "Acid" away only to be backhanded in the face by the taller boy. The look on Paul's face was apologetic. But Jari didn't care. 

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Jari exclaimed. 

Jari ended his friendship with Paul. It became too awkward to be around him. Emmett, Sam, and Jared found out about Paul putting his hands on their friend. They lashed out and then forgave Paul who decided to stop doing drugs. Emmett tried to tell Jari that it was the drugs and that Paul didn't mean to hit him.

Never one to hold grudges Jari wished Paul the best. But he didn't see them being friends again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
